Wireless communication networks, such as cellular service networks, can provide network access information. One common pathway is via a pilot or beacon signal which a wireless network may broadcast for receipt by prospective wireless communication devices. Other times, the network access information is received by a wireless communication device prior to any access attempts, such as through a prior communication session, via another type of wireless network, or having been previously stored in a computer-readable medium of the wireless communication device.
However, providing this network access information for a wireless network to wireless communication devices using another wireless network can consume bandwidth and wireless resources of the other wireless network. This can especially be undesirable when the network access information is broadcast without regard to actual demand of prospective wireless communication devices.
Overview
Systems, methods, and software for providing network access information to a wireless communication device are provided herein. In one example, method of operating a communication system is provided. The method includes communicating with a wireless communication device over a long-term evolution (LTE) wireless communication link provided by a first wireless access node, detecting a handoff from the first wireless access node to a second wireless access node for the wireless communication device when the wireless communication device is in an idle mode of operation, and responsive to the handoff, transferring network access information for a non-LTE network to the wireless communication device.
In another example, a communication system is provided. The communication system includes a first wireless access node configured to communicate with a wireless communication device over a long-term evolution (LTE) wireless communication link provided by the first wireless access node, and a control system configured to detect a handoff from the first wireless access node to a second wireless access node for the wireless communication device when the wireless communication device is in an idle mode of operation. The second wireless access node is configured to, responsive to the handoff, transfer network access information for a non-LTE network to the wireless communication device.